Tribal
by melanch0ly
Summary: nevershoutnever/eatmewhileimhot! Ronnie has grown up in Missouri with Chris Drew, but their close relationship his threatened by her surfacing feelings for him, and a new student from the UK. M for strong language and content later on
1. departure

_hey everybody take a look around  
put your money where your mouth is  
and take your eyes off the ground  
we got a hard day a coming  
if we can't work out  
all the pissy little problems  
that we're fightin' about  
aye!  
- _**love is our weapon, nevershoutnever!  
**

Ronnie slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, stopping the blur of sounds whirring from it. It might have been Bring Me the Horizon, but she couldn't have told you.  
She rolled over gazing at the mesmerizing digital numbers. For some reason, whenever she looks at her clock in the morning, it puts her in a trance for a couple more seconds. It read 7:45 in the morning, she slowly got up and examined herself in the mirror for a moment, before decided to actually do something with her appearance. She began to rush around her room, cursing as she tried to fit into jeans that were getting too tight. It didn't matter to her at this point, she was on the verge of being late. Too much makeup, flamboyant hair, clown like outfit, check. Ronnie ran downstairs as her mother called for her, trying to coax her into eating something.

She shook her head, "No, mum, its fine. I'll snag something off'a Ingle."  
'Ingle' was her best friend, with his controlled mess of a mop top, darling voice and an aversion to wearing shoes. He was sweet, in so many different ways.

"Ronnie!" A voice sang from Veronica's front porch. Ronnie looked up from her shoelaces and grinned at the lovely boy that stood outside her door. She scooped up her backpack and trotted outside. "Gimme some of that," she ordered, snatching at his toast.  
"Hey," he prompted sternly. "learn to share."  
"You're telling me to learn to share? You're the one not giving up that slice of heaven that is the toast in your hand!" she whined dramatically.  
Christofer smiled at her, handing over the bread. Ronnie had no trouble making him smile, or giving her food. He ruffled her mass of pink hair as she greedily chewed. Yes, pink. He recalled she had decided at one point or another to rebel, and dye her hair flaming pink.

She shoved him off her porch, "Get goin', we're gonna be late, Ingle." she barked, following him when he started to walk down her driveway.  
She looked down at his bare feet, on his left he bore a tattoo of peace sign. Nothing but love and peace, everybody's equal, lets hug instead of making war with this boy. He was even raised vegan.  
And Veronica adored every aspect of Christofer Ingle, even down to the cigarette smoke that whispered from his parted lips.

* * *

((AN: I apologize if this chapter is a little...lame. It's hopefully, just the beginning. I'll post more chapters if I get a good respone from you guys, peace!))


	2. rugby

Christofer leisurely walked beside Ronnie, trying to avoid the uncomfortable moments when his hand brushes against the side of her hip. He felt her eyes on him like the sun, warm on his face. Smiles pulled at the corners of his mouth as he turned to look over at her. "What?" He chuckled, nudging her gently.

Veronica looked back down at the ground, kicking a pebble further down the sidewalk. "I heard there's gonna be some new student today, twenty bucks says they're really weird." She was probably right, but she wasn't even sure if this student was male or female. She just wanted to get to class, get the day over and done with then go home and play videogames or something else mind numbing.

"I dunno, what says you won't get along with this student?" he asked even though he had already dug out a twenty dollar bill from his pocket, making sure he had money for this bet. It'd fall through on Ronnie's part anyways. The day she has money on her person will be a wondrous day. He wouldn't have to pay for her lunch.

Gym wasn't exactly Veronica's description of a good start to her day, but it kept her in shape for the most part and woke her up in the morning. She huffed unhappily and tugged at the cuff of her gym shorts while her teacher barked at the group of girls assembled about the gymnasium.

And there stood the new student. She wore glasses, red lipstick and mousy brown hair. A knit cardigan was draped over her gym clothes, like they weren't to do any sort of physical activity, but just stand around looking ultra hip like her. She was fairly short, no more than 5'2 from a guess, and had the looks of someone much older than sixteen. She could pass for early twenties, if she wasn't so small, or standing here in the gymnasium.

"Ladies, this is Elizabeth Kirk," She nodded over to the new student. "Now I'm not going to stand here and talk for her while we could be playing rugby out there. So go!" The coach blew her whistle to end her sentence and pointed over to the storage room, acknowledging they were to grab what gear was required and head out into the muddy field.

* * *

ok so this is awful too, but i wanted to get something out there for everyone who wanted to see more. i've been having a bit of writer's block with this, but things should start to happen!


End file.
